Scarlet Salvation
by Mixer18
Summary: When Luna is diagnosed with a blood anemia, she gets very worried. She needs a blood transfusion in order to stop it. But who will be the one that will save her life? Finally complete.
1. Part I

_Hopefully, this should tug your heart strings_

A hospital is one place that stirs different emotions in people. Families often come out either relieved or scared at news given to them by doctors. Anxiety can take place as well, especially when there's no telling whether someone could live or not. Anything is possible.

Two children sat by themselves in a waiting room. One was an Easter green-haired girl, between ages eleven and twelve, who thumbed through a magazine to pass the time. The other was a boy who looked almost like the girl and had his head back, possibly sleeping. Then a secretary came through the door.

"Luna, the doctor will see you now," the secretary told her in a calm voice. The girl hopped out of her seat and began to walk out, but not before waking her brother.

"Leo, I'm going now," she told the sleeping boy. He stirred a bit before opening his eyes. The boy extended his arms and legs as if he was a cat.

"Just wake me up when you get back," Leo gently told his sister, "and Luna, you'll be just fine. Trust me." The boy jumped up and trotted to a nearby sofa, where he lied upon it and fell asleep. 

Luna was patiently twiddling her thumbs while she waited for the doctor to come. Where she was waiting was not a place where a child wanted to be. The air had a faint disinfectant smell wafting around. The room was a singular light periwinkle blue color on every wall. There were charts on the wall behind her of basic human physiologies and other medical whatnot. A counter and cabinet set were to Luna's right. On the counter were a few empty vials and syringes.

"Hello, little missy," the doctor greeted her in hearty voice, "what seems to be ailing you?" He was your typical doctor that gave the appearance of many year of education: white physician's outfit with a black tie, stethoscope around his neck, and a clipboard in hand.

"Something doesn't feel right with me," Luna began to say, "I'm feeling dizzy a lot, my skin is a little pale compared to my brother's, and my eyes are a slight yellow color." As the girl told the doctor these symptoms, he scribbled them down on his clipboard.

"Is that all?" the doctor pondered aloud when he finished writing down what Luna had told him. She gave him a nod of her head to say yes. The doctor put his thumb on his chin as a sign he was in thought over what he was dealing with.

"Well, just to be sure," the doctor said, "we should administer a blood pressure test." He walked over to the counter, pulled open a drawer, and brought out a blood pressure cuff. The doctor wrapped the cuff around Luna's upper arm and began squeezing the rubber bulb a few times to gauge Luna's blood pressure.

"Based on what I'm seeing here," the doctor said, "it looks as though have a blood anemia." As the doctor gently removed the cuff, Luna looked at him confused.

"Anemia? What does that mean? Is it bad?" she asked, sounding quite worried. After all, Luna was a person who was generally healthy. This came as a shock to her.

"Well, in a summed up version," the doctor tried to answer, "you may not have enough red blood cells or enough hemoglobin in your blood. In either case, in order to solve this is to give you a blood transfusion." When the doctor mentioned the word "blood," Luna became very concerned. She had read plenty of things on people waiting for ages to get a transplant of some kind.

"Unfortunately, our facility is nearly out of blood donations," the doctor relayed to Luna, "and we don't have any in regards to your specific blood type, so you'll have to wait." 

Luna made her way back to where her brother was sleeping. She silently walked up to the sofa and gently nudged him to wake up. The boy rolled over and sat up to face his sister.

"So, how did it go?" Leo quizzed Luna. The girl had a solemn look on her face, the kind that says to people "I'm really scared."

"The doctor says I'll need a blood transfusion to stop my anemia," Luna said in a quavering voice, "but I'll have to wait until some blood of my type comes in and it could be a while." Leo hugged her so he could calm her nerves.

"Then I guess we'll have to be patient 'til the good news arrives," Leo tried to assure his quietly sobbing sister. Although he didn't show it, Leo was just as scared as Luna. All they had were each other since their parents were rarely around for them. The thought of possibly losing his sister was one Leo tried to avoid in his mind. 

Weeks came and went without any sign of news from the hospital. Every day was the same for Luna: waiting for that one call. She barely said a word. All Leo could do was watch. If he was old enough to donate blood in order to save his sister, he'd do it in a heartbeat, but he couldn't. Instead, Leo went about his daily routine knowing he couldn't do anything at all.

After what seemed like an eternity, it finally came. On a day shortly after the twins came home from school, the phone rang. Leo was the first to get to it.

"Hello? Yeah…..uh-huh…..really? Awesome! I'll tell her. Thank you," Leo buzzed with excitement as he hung up the phone. He hopped to Luna's room to tell her what he heard over the phone.

"Luna, I bring you good news," Leo said with excitement, "the hospital has just gotten a giant boost in blood donations, and one of them matches your blood type." When Luna heard those words, she leapt out of her room, and out the front door, straight for the hospital. Leo tried his best to keep up with her, but she was going too fast. 

After the new blood was transferred inside Luna's system, she and Leo were waiting for the doctor to bring any follow-up. Luna just sat there with a relieved smile on her face.

"Well, Luna," the doctor said as he entered the room, "your body seems to be responding well to the transfusion. Barring any significant, unforeseen setback, you'll be just fine." As he turned to leave, Luna pulled on his coat to stop him.

"You can't leave without telling me whose blood I received. The least I can do is properly thank this person. You have to let me know," she pleaded to the doctor. Luna even resorted to a look she uses to melt people's hearts: she bunched her lips and made the trademark sad eyes.

"Well, I can't say no to that face," the doctor said as he pulled a slip of paper off of his clipboard and handed it to Luna, "Take this. It'll tell you what you want to know." Luna stuffed the slip into her pocket and she and Leo left the hospital. 

"Well, let's see who saved your life," Leo told Luna. She pulled the slip so she and Leo could find out. To their surprise, the person who gave Luna the she needed was from the Satellite. This person was named Yusei Fudo.

_This is where Part One will stop. Is it good or not? And should it have two parts, three, or more? _ _Also, be sure to look into my "Christmas Warmth" story._


	2. Part II

_Still unsure of how many parts this might need, but the third one will not follow 'til this story and "Christmas Warmth" gain a significant following._

"So this Yusei guy is the one who gave you a new lease on life?" Leo quizzed his sister. The slip the doctor gave them didn't come with a photo, but it did indicate that this person, age eighteen, was indeed from the Satellite.

"Doesn't that devalue the blood you got?" the male twin pondered aloud. "I mean, the fact that this guy is a Satellite now says that you have the blood of a thug, criminal, or whoever else over there in you." Luna didn't respond right away to her brother's logic. It did make sense, based on the ideology around them. Every denizen of the city did not kindly upon those from the Satellite. Everyone in New Domino believed that the undesirables from the Satellite had only one purpose in their lives: to do the recycling and energy production of the city across the water.

"You do make a good point, but I'm not sure," Luna responded. She always believed in the phrase: don't judge a book by its cover. If this Yusei guy was generous to take some of his day to donate a little blood, then he couldn't be all bad. This was a puzzler. 

After Leo hit the sack, Luna paced around the living room, deep in thought. She had to find Yusei. He gave her a shot at life. She had to repay him somehow. The only hard part was: how would she get to the Satellite? For anything Luna wanted an answer to, she resorted to the internet.

She pulled up the New Domino website and clicked on the "public works" link. This part of the site detailed where the public can go for various services: infrastructure improvement, building documentation, and garbage disposal. Luna went for the "garbage" tab. There were dates and times listed for pick-ups, drop-offs, and whatnot. She looked under the current date and there was still one open time left for garbage drop-off. That's when her plan came together: she and Leo would stow away in something big enough to hold them both, they'd wait at the New Domino docks for someone to toss them on a boat, and they'd travel across the body of water between the city and Satellite. She went to tell Leo how this was going to go down. 

"Alright, here comes a truck," Luna whispered as she and Leo ducked inside an old cello case. Considering how small and light the twins were and the size and weight of the cello case they were in, nobody would know two small children would be inside. The two stowaways felt themselves being picked up and tossed into a dump truck with other discarded stuff.

"Luna, I'm not feeling so good," Leo complained as he looked like he might blow chunks. With them being rocked in the back of a dump truck combined with all the rancid smells floating in the air, it made for an unpleasant trip. Luna ignored his pleas and looked out a small crack. It wouldn't be long until she would be in the Satellite.

A short while later, the twins heard the engine stop and a salty smell entered the mix. They were at the docks. Various items were being thrown out of the truck onto a boat. The twins felt themselves being lifted and tossed onto their transport. Soon after, a chugging sound vibrated the case and everything else around the twins. The boat jerked forward a bit and it was off to the Satellite. 

With no way to tell what time it was, Leo and Luna sat patiently inside the cello case, waiting for it to hopefully stop. The boat swayed back and forth by the waves. There was even a sound of the boat driver kicking something metallic. That person must be from the Satellite.

It was a long enough travel that both twins fell asleep while on the boat. Even when the boat stopped, they were still asleep. It took a rocking by someone lifting the case and carrying it to a landfill. The twins felt being thrown and coming to a crashing end. They waited long enough until they assumed no one was around to see them come out of the case. 

Leo pushed the lid open to behold several massive piles of New Domino refuse. Now they learned why the city was very clean: the Satellite is all where the trash goes, manmade or living. The boy hopped out and gave his sister a hand. They slowly traversed down the pile they landed on, down to the ground, and towards the streets. Maybe there, they would find a clue to locate this Yusei Fudo.

Almost immediately after getting to the streets of the Satellite, the twins figured why the city was where everyone wanted to be: this place was barren and lifeless. The streets had giant fissures running down the middle. The buildings were dilapidated and crumbling. No signs of life anywhere, at least not where the twins were. They decided to take a left through an alley. About halfway, Luna pointed to what looked like a stand on the next street ahead. They raced towards what turned out to be a marketplace.

Here, there were a lot of people walking around, buying and selling various items. A closer look revealed some of the stuff being sold was actually what New Domino threw away. Those in the Satellite sure knew how to maximize what resources they had at their disposal. Leo and Luna perused through several stands in order to find someone who'd be nice to help them. They had no such luck. All the vendors and customers all had a shifty look in their eyes, as if they're trying to swindle someone. 

Eventually, the two got further away from the marketplace. It got to the point to where there was no one else around. It was kind of spooky, then downright terrifying.

Shards of glass were suddenly falling from the sky. Left and right, the shards that kept hitting the ground exploded into tiny bits and danced dangerously around the scared twins.

"HELP!" they both shouted. Then a red blur zoomed from out of nowhere and snatched the two away from the falling glass. When they were all out of harm's way, the blur set the twins on the ground. When they regained their composure, the red blur turned out to be a red motorcycle with a crescent in the middle and some white decal. The driver was in a dark blue jacket, a black shirt with a red symbol on it, dark grey jeans, boots that went over his ankles, and a helmet, visor down, in the same red color as the motorcycle.

"Are you two alright?" the biker asked the relieved twins.

"Yeah, we are," Luna replied, "but who are you exactly?"

The biker pulled off his helmet to reveal a flame-like hairstyle, only all black with a few golden highlights. His face was a calm and collected expression with an intense focus and dark royal blue eyes. 

"The name's Yusei," the biker answered.

_The twins have now found the guy who gave Luna the necessary element to continue her life. Do they warm up to him right away? Part III will come once this story and my most previous story gain some more support._


	3. Part III

_I hope you all had a safe and hearty Thanksgiving. Now it's on to Part III._

"Wait, you're Yusei? _The_ Yusei Fudo?" Luna questioned as her eyes got bigger with excitement. "We found him, Leo! We found him!" The twins began springing around with joy; their journey to the Satellite achieved their objective. All the while, Yusei just stood there wondering what the twins were so happy about.

"Why are you guys jumping around?" the motorcycle riding savior asked as the twins gradually calmed down. The male twin stepped backward as his sister slowly got closer to Yusei.

"Let me introduce ourselves: my name is Luna and that's Leo right behind me," the ecstatic girl told Yusei, "and we traveled all the way from New Domino to find you." The biker slightly raised an eyebrow at the small girl's statement.

"First let me ask you this: did you donate blood recently?" Luna questioned Yusei.

"Yes, but how do you know that?" the man in dark blue replied with a stunned look on his face.

"Well, I was diagnosed with a blood anemia a while back," the small girl explained, "and the only cure was a blood transfusion. The only problem was that there wasn't any blood of my type available, so I had to wait. When I got the transfusion, I wanted to know who was responsible for saving my life. And it so turns out that you were the one whose blood is in my body now. My brother and I got here through a garbage transport from the city to find you." Yusei just stood there, completely taken aback by Luna's story.

"You came all the way from the city to find me?" the biker pondered aloud. "That's what I call determination." 

Yusei brought the twins to the closest thing he had to a home: an abandoned storage locker. There wasn't much inside to start with, since people use these things to keep personal possessions out of the way. There was only a mattress, a few boxes, a computer, and a tarp which most likely was used to cover Yusei's bike.

"This is where you live?" Leo asked.

"Well, when you live in the Satellite," Yusei summarized, "places to live are hard to come by, so we all make do with what we have."

"Is there any specific reason you wanted to donate your blood?" Luna finally asked.

"Well, I passed by a clinic one day that was advertising blood donations, so I figured I may as well be generous and give some of my blood that truly needs it," the biker explained. "And it didn't really matter where my blood went, whether it remained here in the Satellite, went to New Domino, or sent to some other place in the world. Growing up as a kid, my foster mother always said that if you can help anyone in any way possible, it's a chance to impact a person's life."

"Don't you wish you had a better life?" Leo questioned Yusei. His sister silently glared at him to say that he asked an insensitive question.

"Well, I always wonder what it's like in the city, but to see what city life is like, the denizens of New Domino have to stop this prejudice against those from the Satellite. Not all of us are bad people," the biker replied.

"You SHOULD see what city life is like," Luna spoke up as she took hold of Yusei's gloved hand. "I want you to come back with Leo and me to New Domino. You gave me life, and I want to give you a better home."

"That's very thoughtful and all," the biker answered back, "but I don't know if I can get to the city."

"If we got to the Satellite," Leo interrupted, "then we can figure out how to bring you home with us."

Yusei's mind was full of too many thoughts. Two kids from the city he had just met wanted to get him out of the Satellite. The girl had her mind set on this, and she seemed passionate about this mission. He had never seen anyone like her before. This Luna girl was special. 

"The plan's going to go as follows: we get back to the city in the same way as Luna and I got to the Satellite," Leo spelled out. "The only thing is: what does the Satellite send out to the city?"

"I think I have a solution," Yusei said. 

With the motorcycle distinctively hidden on a boat bound for New Domino, Yusei and the twins hid inside a metal shell that would be used as a trailer or the back of a moving truck. They were part of the day's last shipment to the city. Once they were sure nobody was around, they'd sneak out. 

As the sun disappeared under the horizon, the boat full of recycled materials departed for the city, with Yusei and the twins safely hidden on board. Only Leo could find a way to sleep in their hiding place. He was out like a light, leaving only Yusei and Luna next to each other.

"Your brother's very relaxed," the biker said in a hushed voice, trying to make small talk.

"Yeah…I guess he is," Luna tried to respond as she struggled to make eye contact with her savior.

Yusei looked at the girl seated next to him. She was shivering ever so slightly. It was bound to occur since metal doesn't absorb heat very well. Then a small idea popped into his head.

"Put this on. This should keep you warm," he told Luna as he put his jacket over Luna like some kind of blanket.

"Thank you so very much, Yusei," Luna said as she reached over to hug the man. "The city doesn't have many people like you."

"I'll say it again if I have to: if there's a chance for me to help someone, I won't hesitate to take that chance," the biker explained as he ran his hand over Luna's hair.

"I don't care that you're from the Satellite," Luna added. "You and I are linked to each other now." She got as close as she could to Yusei and leaned her head against his shoulder. Yusei extended his left arm towards Luna's far shoulder and helped to pull her a little closer. The two sat in silence until the boat got to New Domino.

_Well, hopefully this should over 'til the next part. Do any of you see any similarities between the end of Part III and 'Christmas Warmth? If you do, let it be known._


	4. Part IV

_I apologize _for_ this part being a little late. Maybe I can get the next one up before Sunday._

Yusei and Luna were still in a quiet embrace when the boat finally pulled in at New Domino. Leo was also rolling around his sleep, babbling about rolling down a hill. The embracing pair found this sort of amusing, once they got past the river of drool coming out of Leo's mouth. Once they were sure no one was watching, Yusei dug out his motorcycle, and Luna managed to wake Leo up.

"Alright, let's go," the small girl whispered as all three stowaways silently zipped off the boat and onto the streets. The twins were amazed at how Yusei's bike was rolling without a sound, despite its size. It wasn't too long until they reached the Tops. 

"I'm going to bed, guys," Leo yawned as they entered the home. The other two didn't blame the boy, with it being late at night and all. This worked out perfectly for Luna, because she had Yusei all to herself.

"You guys have a spacious home here," Yusei said as he panned around, trying to take in what he was seeing.

"Yeah, it is spacious," Luna added, "but with just two people living in it, there's not much in the way of life." The girl looked back at Yusei to see him pacing around their home.

"Let me ask you something," the blood-donating biker said as he turned to face the girl. "Why did you go out of your way to go to the Satellite and find me?"

Luna stayed quiet for a few moments and rubbed her hands together, trying to come up with an honest answer. "When I found out that my transfusion traced back to the Satellite and you," the girl stated in a quiet and confident tone, "I was conflicted at first. On the plus side, staying in the land of the living because of your generosity put a little spring in my step. On the negative side, when I found out you were from the Satellite, I became confused. I never thought it was possible that anyone with kindness in their hearts would come from the Satellite. Then I decided that I had to meet you, so I could repay you for what you willingly did for me. Our home is now your home as well."

Yusei was astounded from what he just heard: this girl wanted to give back to him for his unselfish gesture. He had often dreamed about a better life when growing up in the Satellite. One of his friends, on the other hand, had this vision of being the best duelist of all time. This person had a spat with Yusei and the two haven't seen each other since.

"Thank you, Luna," the biker finally answered. "If you see it in me that I'll be a part of your life, would you do the same for me?"

The girl didn't give a verbal answer. Instead, she rushed up to Yusei and hugged him as tight as her delicate muscles could muster. He wrapped his arms around her and lifted her up off the ground.

Yusei carried the small girl toward her room when she said, "I don't want to be apart from you. Bring me back to the couch in the living room." He found it extremely difficult to ignore anything Luna said, because she had melted his heart every time she talked. So Yusei brought her back out to the living room.

After he placed her on the couch and turned away, the girl swiftly reached out and grabbed his hand. "Would you mind….being…my pillow for tonight?" she requested with a heartwarming smile on her face. Yusei nodded yes and sat down so the girl could have her head on his lap.

"Good night," Luna softly said as her eyes slowly closed up.

"Sleep tight," Yusei responded as he gently petted Luna's head. 

He didn't really feel the need to sleep, so Yusei just sat in the dark, with a grateful girl in his lap, contemplating his thoughts. Would there be a chance someone could find him here and have him deported back to the Satellite? What about Luna? Even though they had just met, the girl warmed up to him in a flash. Even at a young age, she had gone above and beyond by bringing Yusei to the city. There was also the matter of this friend Yusei once had until that person just left the Satellite. This person had accomplished their dreams of being the best duelist of all time. Just then, Yusei heard the monitor on his bike beeping. He gently lifted Luna's head off of him and slowly brought it onto a couch pillow. He silently ran to see who could be contacting him. 

"I can't believe it. You finally got into the city," an arrogant voice commented as the monitor's focus revealed a man with blonde hair, purple eyes, and a white suit.

"What do you want Jack?" Yusei said in a hushed voice, so as not to disturb the sleeping girl. He looked back to make sure Luna didn't wake up.

"What else? I want to duel you," Jack replied. "I know you've been itching to duel me ever since I left."

"Why would I want to duel you? And more importantly, how'd you find out that I'm here?" Yusei pondered.

"Let me put it this way: if you don't accept my challenge within 24 hours, I'll be the one to tell the security forces that someone from the Satellite snuck into the city," Jack summarized. The monitor went black and silent. Now Yusei was in quite the conundrum. His time in the city hinges on a chance to duel his former friend.

He didn't want to think about right now. Yusei had an obligation to tend to. He tip-toed back to the couch Luna was sleeping on and carefully put her head back onto his lap. If there was a time he needed a friendly voice to talk to, this was definitely it. That would have to wait until morning. While he waited, Yusei went back to petting Luna's head.

_How's that for a twist? Jack's in the story now. Part V should be up before I go see the Colts and Cowboys square off. If any of you all have ideas for future parts, let me know._


	5. Part V

_Part V came faster than I thought. If things keep falling into place, Part VI should follow soon._

The sun slowly peeked over the eastern horizon. As the morning light increased, New Domino gradually came back to life. Cars were on the street, people were on the sidewalk, and everything else that signifies the start of a workday.

The rays of sunlight managed to eclipse the Tops. Yusei was still parked on the couch, keeping tabs on a girl he would be linked to forever. His mind was still replaying the conversation he had a few hours earlier with Jack Atlas. He was also trying to decide if he should tell the twins. There was already the possibility that all three were in trouble.

Luna slowly awoke when the sunlight got to her eyes. "Good morning," Yusei greeted her softly. There was even a small twinkle in one of the girl's eyes from the sunlight.

"Were you awake all night?" she asked him. The biker slowly nodded yes.

"I had a lot to think about, and someone contacted me while you were sleeping," he added to his nod. Yusei ran his hand through the girl's hair as he spoke.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Luna quizzed him as she sat upright. Again, Yusei nodded yes.

"I'm kind of wary with being in the city and all," the biker began to say. "I don't want to get you and your brother into trouble. Plus, that person who contacted me in the middle of the night is someone I think you know about."

"Who's that?" Luna pondered with her head slightly tilted in an eager-to-know fashion.

"His name is Jack Atlas. He and I were…..friends not too long ago," Yusei answered unenthused.

"You knew THE Jack Atlas?" Luna exclaimed with widen eyes. "How is that possible?"

"Just like me, Jack is also from the Satellite," he answered with a solemn voice. "We lived in the same orphanage as kids. As we got older, he wanted to be the best duelist of all time. Any fan of his can attest to that now. But prior to last night, he and I haven't spoken to each other in just about two years."

"So, what happened between you two? Was there some kind of falling or something?" the girl pondered.

"Well," Yusei continued in the same solemn voice, "Jack and I had differing philosophies on our lives. He believed and still believes that winning and power are the most important things. I've already spoken about what I believe in. Anyhow, because of this, it was hard for Jack and I to function together. Later on, he called me out to make a decision: duel him or save one of my friends he tied up and put on a boat. I had no choice but to save my friend. When I got back to shore, my runner was gone. After that, I discovered he stole my best card."

"And the rest is history?" Luna quizzed to see if that was it. Yusei's nod wrapped up the story.

"So, how does this affect us now?" the girl questioned her savior. He took in a deep breath and slowly exhaled while composing the answer.

"Jack wants me to duel him, but if I don't accept his challenge before late tonight, he's going to alert the city security that I'm here. Then I'd get arrested, deported, or who knows what. You and Leo, I don't know," Yusei sighed.

Luna gasped a little and looked up at the boy who saved her life. Her lips quivered for a second or two before she reached around Yusei's waist and squeezed as hard as she could.

"You do what you think is right. At least it was nice to see who willingly took his time to help me out," the girl said encouragingly. 

The day passed as quickly as it started. The city, abuzz with activity through the day, gradually came to a halt. Even a bustling metropolis needs its sleep. There was nobody on the streets, save a certain red motorcycle with its driver and a little girl accompanying him. The two were heading to the arena where Jack Atlas routinely entertained millions of people with his masterful dueling style.

As Yusei and Luna entered the race track, they found Jack waiting for them.

"Looks like you're not backing down," the champion greeted as the other two rode up.

"I'm here for what's mine, Jack, and if I don't succeed, I want you to promise me this," Yusei responded as he got next to Jack and as Luna stepped away to watch them.

"What would that be?" he quizzed the Satellite escapee.

"Don't get this girl and her brother involved in any trouble because of me. After all, they're only kids," Yusei pleaded.

"I'll consider it," Jack stated. "Now let's get this show on the road."

Both computer interfaces displayed a virtual card known as Speed World. Both duelists were allotted 4000 life points. Each drew their opening five cards, and they sped off.

"I'll kick things off," Jack said as he drew his first card. "I'll bring out Dark Resonator in attack mode. A couple of face-down cards will complete this turn." Yusei's opposition was a short, strange looking fiend with a mallet and tuning fork.

"I'm up then," Yusei responded as he got his first card and each player gained one speed counter. "I start with Speed Warrior." Out of a blue vortex came a warrior that had some similarities to a fighter pilot.

Just as Jack opened his mouth to speak, most likely to mock his former friend, Yusei quickly added, "On the turn I have Speed Warrior summoned, its attack points are doubled for this battle phase." His monster's points readily jumped from 900 to 1,800.

"Alright, Speed Warrior," Jack's opponent declared, "bring that resonator down!" The fighter pilot look-alike wheeled toward Jack's monster and did a helicopter kick. Much to his dismay, Dark Resonator was still there.

"You should know that my resonator friend can absorb one attack each turn," Jack reminded his once friend while his score decreased to 3500.

"Then I'll go with my back-up guy: Turbo Booster," Yusei calmly replied as some kind of launching pad emerged onto the field. "By dropping this card into the graveyard, I can destroy one monster that I failed to knock down. Looks like your resonator can't stay much longer." The launching pad sent out its two landing mechanisms like rockets right at Jack's monster.

"Not happening," Atlas said back as one of his face-down cards was activated. "I use Destruction Jammer. By sending a card in my hand to the grave, I can negate any card effect you control that destroys a monster on my field. My resonator lives to see another day." The rockets fired at the fiend instantly vaporized.

"Guess I'll put down two face-down cards and that's that," Yusei said to end his turn.

"It's all slowly coming together," Jack stated as his hand count went to three and each duelist had two speed counters. "I activate Powerful Rebirth! Now I can call out a monster from my graveyard and boost it with another lever and 100 attack points. Say hello to Twin-Shield Defender!" From a blue vortex positioned on the ground came a warrior with a shield in each hand. This monster now had 800 attack points and a level of five.

"I think I know where this is going," Yusei thought to himself.

"Prepare yourself for what nightmares are made of," Jack said with an evil smirk. As the two duelists were battling it out, Luna was watching with anticipation, praying that Yusei would come out alright.

_I'll leave Part V at this point. For those who think this could follow the first season, it's not. If there's an element or character you want to see in this story, just say something. Also, recommend this story to other people. More support is welcome. Keep your reviews flowing._


	6. Part VI

_Just as the snow falls here in Indiana, Part VI will come as well._

"Now watch as power builds off of itself!" Jack exclaimed. "I tune my newly minted level 5 Twin-Shield Defender with Dark Resonator!" The tuning fork wielding fiend reconfigured into three rotating green rings, which surrounded Jack's other monster, which also became transparent to reveal 5 stars.

"Behold power in its ultimate form, as I introduce Red Dragon Archfiend!" the champ bellowed. From out of a blaze of fire emerged a horn-affixed dragon with a resonating roar and eyes burning with rage.

"Be careful, Yusei. Don't back down," Luna whispered.

"Be gone, Speed Warrior!" Jack declared as his signature beast launched a stream of flames at Yusei.

"I use Scrap-Iron Scarecrow. Now your dragon can't touch my warrior and this card can be set after being activated," Yusei explained while a metal rod outfitted with a helmet and goggles deflected the flame assault.

"Then I'll put one card face down and leave it at that," Atlas concluded.

"I'm up then," Yusei stated as he drew to get three cards in his hand and as both duelists gained another speed counter to hold three each. "First, I'll play my Angel Baton Speed Spell. With at least two speed counters, I can draw two cards and send one to the grave." He pulled out two cards and sent a monster card to his graveyard.

"Next up, I call Junk Synchron to the field," he continued as a blocky orange humanoid stepped into the field of play. "Now a duo of effects will activate. First, Junk Synchron can bring back a level 2 or below monster to the field in defense position. Then, with a tuner monster out on the field, Quillbolt Hedgehog is also summoned from the graveyard." Two blue vortexes revealed the hedgehog and Turbo Booster, each one flanked opposite of the other.

"Three monsters in one move? He's got skill," Luna thought to herself as the two duelists passed by.

"No matter how many monsters you summon," Jack mocked, "they'll all meet the same demise."

"I'm not done," Yusei interrupted. "Just like your last move, I'll tune my hedgehog friend with Junk Synchron." The orange humanoid pulled on a rear cord to become three rotating rings that surrounded the hedgehog to reveal two stars.

"I generate some offense as I synchro summon Junk Warrior!" Yusei declared while a purple armored warrior with jets and a scarf flew into play."Now its ability kicks in. It amasses the strength of level 1 and level 2 monsters on my field. With Speed Warrior the only other one packing any heat, Junk Warrior's attack points go up to 3,200." Although he didn't notice, Jack was smirking at all this. The champ had something up his sleeve.

"After I switch Speed Warrior into defense mode, Junk Warrior goes after your Red Dragon Archfiend!" Yusei exclaimed as the armored warrior fired up its jets and flew in for the attack. "Before my monster touches yours, I'll play my Synchro Blast trap. Each time a synchro monster on my field attacks, this trap slams you with 500 points of damage."

"To allow your monster to destroy Red Dragon Archfiend is an insult," Jack fired out, "which is why I use my Immortal Breed trap card. When activated, it targets a monster on my field. Now Red Dragon can only be taken down by monsters of the same type and a level equal to its own or higher."

As Jack's dragon was covered in a light orange glow, Junk Warrior's fist landed at the dragon's chest. Despite being immune to destruction by all non-dragons, Jack still lost 700 points combined from the attack and Yusei's trap.

"Well, I'll settle for a face-down then," Yusei said to end his turn as he put a face down card in play.

"Now, this is where things get interesting," Jack cackled as he picked up another card to hold three and the speed counters for each duelist went up to four. "First, I'll special summon Trap Eater by sending your Synchro Blast to the graveyard." Yusei's eyes widened in shock as he saw his trap get swallowed by a dark purple beast with a giant mouth.

"Next up, Medium Piece Golem," Atlas continued as an abnormal shaped rock with arms and legs stomped into play. "Do you see where I'm going with this, Yusei? Not only do you have to face me, you have to face something so close to you as well." With a snap of his fingers, Trap Eater glowed to turn into four rotating rings to surround the golem that turned into four stars.

In the stands, Luna grasped her hands tighter as her savior was facing one powerful beast and most likely a second one.

"Descend, Stardust Dragon!" Jack declared while a light snow blue and white dragon with a thin build flew next to Red Dragon Archfiend.

"That dragon is….beautiful," the girl thought as she watched it glide in unison with Jack's other monster.

"Before I attack, I'll use the last card in my hand, which happens to be the Speed Spell, Energy Inversion," the champ explained. "While I hold at least four speed counters, this card reverses any and all active attack point increases." Yusei looked up to see his Junk Warrior being drained by a sickly green glow. The 900 points it got from Speed Warrior were pulled out and subtracted instead, bring its attack strength to 1,400.

"Red Dragon Archfiend burns your defense!" Jack commanded as it hurled a fireball at Yusei's field. "Don't forget, when this beast attacks a defensive monster, every other monster in defense mode goes with it!" The fireball split into two and engulfed Speed Warrior and Turbo Booster.

Luna gasped quietly when she saw both of Yusei's monsters brought down in one attack. She squeezed her hands even tighter at the sight of the carnage.

"Now then, it's only fitting that your own monster would hit you for damage," Jack stated. "Stardust Dragon, wipe out his Junk Warrior!" Inside its maw, the dragon launched a barrage of stars at Yusei.

"Please make it through," the girl thought as she closed her eyes, not wanting to see Yusei get hurt.

"Did you forget? My Scarecrow trap is still out here," Yusei reminded his opponent as the helmet and goggle wearing rod deflected the attack. After it saved him, the trap went face down again.

"Then my turn is over," the champ concluded to end his turn. Now he had the definite advantage in power.

Luna sighed in relief to see her savior still riding. She was still worried. How would Yusei respond? Even though he knocked out 1,200 of Jack's life points, the chances of turning around the duel were stacked against him.

"Alright, it's my turn," Yusei stated as he drew to hold two cards and bring the speed counter total for both combatants to five.

_Part VI will stop here for now. Does Yusei have it in him to destroy his own monster? Or will Jack tighten his grip and send him back to the Satellite? Keep the reviews and story ideas coming to find out in Part VII._


	7. Part VII

_Get the audience hooked and they'll be eager for more. Like a movie trilogy or multi-part TV episode._

Yusei's mouth formed a confident smile when he saw his drawn card. Now it was a chance to widen the gap in point differential and maybe ice the match.

"I bring out Nitro Synchron!" Yusei declared as what looked like a tank of nitrogen with eyes, arms, and legs emerged from a blue vortex. "Even though you weakened Junk Warrior, it still has its original level, making it eligible to be tuned with Nitro Synchron." He waved his arm to give the go-ahead as Nitro Synchron transformed into two green rotating rings that surrounded Junk Warrior to reveal its five stars.

"Let's go, Nitro Warrior!" the black-flame haired duelist bellowed as a green muscular fighter with a burner on its back soared into play. "Next up, I use Nitro Synchron's ability. When used in the summoning of a 'Nitro' synchro monster, I can draw a card." Yusei's hand count increased to two cards.

"Impressive monster," Jack tried to compliment, "but you're going to need some more firepower to bring down both dragons."

"I've got that covered," Yusei responded. "I use my Synchro Strike trap card. Now, for every monster that Nitro Warrior is made up of, it gains 500 attack points. With two creatures, that's 1,000 points." The face down card from his last turn flipped up and emitted a blue aura that brought Nitro Warrior's attack strength to 3,800.

"To follow that up," he continued, "is the Speed Spell, Ultimate Finish. If I hold four speed counters or more, one monster on my field is granted a second attack, provided it takes down a monster with a higher level before that." Jack's froze in astonishment when he figured out both of his monsters would be obliterated.

"There's also the matter of Nitro Warrior's special ability. It gains 1,000 points whenever a spell card is played," Yusei concluded. A light green hue wrapped around the green fighter as its attack strength went up to 4,800. Jack was now officially dumbfounded: the total damage from both attacks added up to 4,100. There was no way possible he could rebound from this.

"He's got this. Yusei's gonna beat Jack," Luna said in amazement with her eyes widening to coincide.

"Go Nitro Warrior!" Yusei declared. "Bring 'em down!" The rear burner fired up and Nitro Warrior soared at Stardust Dragon. With a fist swung and landing on its target, Stardust Dragon disintegrated and Jack's score decreased to 500 life points. Nitro Warrior shot a glare at Red Dragon Archfiend and launched at it as well. One more successful hit and down went Red Dragon and the last of Jack's life points.

Jack's runner let out a burst of steam as it slowed down. It had become reality: with a little girl watching and his former friend responsible, Jack had lost. They were the only ones that knew.

Once Yusei pulled alongside the once-undefeatable champion, Luna ran down from the stands and onto the track to congratulate her savior.

"Alright Yusei, you beat me fair and square," Jack stated in a defeated tone. He stared at his monitor that had a slowly blinking "defeat" word on it in red. He covered it up with his hand in disgust and shame.

"Luna and I won't mention anything about this as long as you keep quiet about my being here," Yusei summed up as he extended his hand to Jack. He looked down for an instant before reluctantly shaking Yusei's hand.

The girl hopped up and wrapped her savior in a great bear hug. Everything was going to be okay now. 

The two returned to the Tops as silently as they could, so as not to disturb a sleeping Leo. However, that didn't deter Luna from skipping around with excitement. Why wouldn't she? After all, someone she had brought to New Domino had earned his opportunity to stay.

"Someone's excited," Yusei chuckled as he watched Luna skip around him. "Just remember, what we saw can never be revealed."

"Don't worry. If it involves you, I'll do anything to keep you safe," Luna promised. The skipping eventually caught up to her as she ran out of energy. Yusei lifted the girl up so that she was held perpendicular to his chest.

"You've had quite a night, and I think you ought to sleep it off," the savior mentioned as he carried Luna to her room.

After Yusei had placed Luna down for some shut-eye and covered her up, he felt something tug on his jacket. He turned his head to see the girl looking at him with the face he couldn't say "no" to.

"Can't you stay in here for a while or something so we can talk? Or tell me a story?" the girl begged slightly with blinking eyes.

"You got it," Yusei sighed with a comforting smile. He sat down with his back to the backboard and Luna got in close so he could put his arm around her.

"I'm truly thankful to have crossed paths with you and your brother," the biker said. "Having a chance to be in a place like this is the stuff of dreams where I came from."

"I can tell," the girl answered back. "If only there was a way to bring the city and Satellite together, there wouldn't be all this contempt between them."

"It's been attempted once before, at least from what I've heard as a kid," Yusei summarized.

"What do you mean?" Luna quizzed the biker.

"One of my friends told me a story about a mysterious man who showed up in the Satellite," Yusei began. "There was no definite identity to this man and why he was there. But he did have a vision."

"To bring the Satellite together with New Domino?" Luna asked in an obvious manner.

"Indeed," Yusei continued his story. "This man spent many a day just looking out over the body of water separating the city and Satellite. Then, one day, he gathered whatever materials were lying around and began putting 'em together to create some kind of bridge. Other Satellite citizens saw him building this bridge and joined to help. As the days went on, this bridge got longer and longer."

"So…what happened next?" Luna asked sounding a little sleepier.

"The security forces got wise to what was happening, and arrested all those involved in the construction of the bridge," Yusei continued. "But the mystery man eluded the authorities. They couldn't find him."

"What'd he do next?" the girl asked, eager to learn what transpired.

"The mystery man decided to bet it all and raced up on the bridge on his runner, hoping to fly to the city," he added to the tale. "No one saw the man after that. Some who've heard this story say the man actually made it to the city. Others say he never made it. Regardless of wherever this man is now, the bridge still stands to this day, serving as the Satellite's single plea to be joined with the city." Yusei looked down to his right to find out that Luna had dozen off. He used his other hand to gently pet the girl over her head. She was a sweet child, and Yusei was fortunate to have met her and to be taken in by her.

"Someday," he thought to himself as he looked out a window to his left.

_Two parts written in one day. At least it helped to pass the time. I don't have an idea as for how Part VIII will go yet. If anybody has an idea, let me hear you. Keep the reviews flowing._


	8. Part VIII

_The good times keep rolling and so will Part VIII._

As Luna was sound asleep after some talk time with the one who saved her life, her dreams were basically replaying the events thus far with Yusei. She had found a soft spot for him. It was hard to believe, but the girl felt like she connected more with him than her brother. Luna still cared for Leo, but they were on different ends of the personality spectrum. The male twin was loud, obnoxious, outgoing, and always eager to join in on anything. The girl, before her transfusion and meeting Yusei, was calm, collected, always thinking, and quiet.

Yusei was still keeping tabs on the girl, just as he did before. She was barely making a sound, just a soft inhale and exhale every now and then. It was at that point a series of knocks echoed from the front door throughout the home. The biker looked down at Luna and she didn't even move. He carefully and quietly stood up to go answer the door but not before removing his jacket and placing it over the slumbering girl.

He opened the door to see Jack with an intense focused expression on his face. His hair was also a mess, most likely from the duel or some winds.

"Jack, this isn't exactly the best time," Yusei whispered. "Anyhow, what do you want?"

"I'm here to return something to you," the champion wheezed as he rummaged inside his suit and pulling out a card that turned out to be Stardust Dragon. "I can't carry this card around anymore 'til I beat you again. It's your for now." Jack flung it to Yusei.

"What about my being here in the city?" the black-haired duelist questioned. "You're the only other one that knows I'm here. How am I to believe that you won't rat me out?"

"Don't worry 'bout that," Jack answered as he turned around to leave. "I can't have the only one capable of challenging me get locked up." He boarded his gyroscope-style runner and rolled out of sight. Yusei took a glance at his now-returned card. He closed the front door gently and returned to his sweet and kind obligation. 

The biker peeked inside the girl's room to see her still sleeping soundly. The only change was that she had pulled Yusei's jacket up to her shoulders. Maybe she was a little chilly.

Yusei took a seat in a chair near a bookshelf Luna had filled with some stuffed animals, books, some memorabilia, and other whatnot. Before he dozed off himself, the biker pulled out his deck and placed his re-acquired Stardust Dragon in it. 

The sun arose, just as it always did, over the city skyline. When the light got through the window in the girl's room, it hit Yusei first. He removed the sleep crust from his eyes and stood up to stretch his muscles. Once he was fully awake, he silently strolled over next to the slumbering girl.

"Luna….wake up….it's a new day," Yusei whispered as he gently nudged the girl on her shoulder. She rolled over to face him and opened her eyes to see two royal blue eyes staring back.

"Good morning," she answered cheerfully. "Thanks for letting me use your jacket. It's really cozy. Now I see why you wear this thing all the time."

"Think nothing of it," he answered back. "It's part of my nature."

Once Leo was awake, all three filled up for the day. The boy went to playing his video games and Yusei had found a newspaper to read.

The girl had finished cleaning up the dishes and found Yusei perusing through the paper in the living room. Like an addiction, she had to satiate her desire to be near her savior. Luna carefully walked up behind him and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hi," she greeted Yusei meekly. "Mind if I sit with you?"

"Do you really have to ask that? I could use your company," Yusei answered while he patted the couch cushion next to him. She squealed with joy and hopped over, right next to Yusei. Luna leaned on his left shoulder and looked at the current page he was on. 

Twenty minutes passed until two knocks protruded the front door. A single envelope was inserted through the mail slot. Yusei went up to retrieve it.

"What is it?" Luna inquired.

"I'm not entirely sure," Yusei responded, trying to decipher the slip of paper. "I think it's some kind of map, with one spot reading, 'You are here,' and the other reading, 'I'm over here.'" He flipped it over to reveal handwriting.

"So it's come to this," the handwriting read. "First Jack and now you. I always felt that you deserved to go to New Domino. But I feel like matching wits with you now. If you haven't figured it out yet, the map says that I'm at the city dockyard. I'll be waiting for you."

"Who wrote that?" the girl asked.

"It doesn't say," Yusei answered, "but I may as well answer this person's challenge. I can't let anything happen that might affect you and your brother." As Yusei proceeded to exit, Luna scampered up and grabbed his arm.

"Let me go with you. Anytime you try to leave my sight is a possibility someone could take you away. Please," the girl begged. She even put on the adorable eyes that Yusei couldn't resist.

"Alright, let's go," the biker conceded.

They boarded Yusei's runner and drove down to where the twins entered the city with the biker in the first place. They rode up to find a lone figure in a ragged black suit, black hat, and dark tinted glasses.

"Are you the one that called me out here?" Yusei asked of the figure.

"Indeed I did," the figure answered. The voice immediately rang in Yusei's memory. It sounded familiar. "I'm here to duel you, Yusei. What do you say?"

Right as he was about to step forward, Luna held out her arm to stop him.

"Let me do this," the girl answered the figure. "I don't trust that this will be an ordinary duel. You might take Yusei from me if he'd lose."

"Believe what you want," the mystery figure replied. "If your friend agrees, then let's do this." Luna looked up at Yusei, who gave her a single nod. He reached for the duel disk attachment on his runner, unlatched it, and placed it on her arm, adjusting the brace to fit her small stature. The mystery figure, meanwhile, pulled one of his arms from under his overcoat to reveal a crescent duel disk in a teal color.

"Use this," he whispered as he handed Luna one of his cards. "It'll help you." Luna took a look at it and wrapped Yusei in another bear hug.

"Thank you," she responded before turning to face her opponent.

_Might this duel be a trap? Could this mystery man take Yusei away? And what of the card Luna just got? You all take a guess at what it could be. Also, I need a bit more of an idea for Luna's deck. She's only used her ground deck once. Suggestions and reviews are welcome. Keep reading 'til when Part IX is out and about._


	9. Part IX

_Part IX is here. Bear in mind that Luna is using her deck but playing with Yusei's duel disk._

"If you don't mind, but ladies first," Luna spouted confidently as she pulled out six cards. "First off, I'll play White Magician Pikeru in attack position. Then one card goes face-down on the field. That's all." To her right was the face-down card and the left had a young female spell-caster in white.

"Then it's my turn," the mystery figure stated as he drew his sixth card. "First off, I'll have Blackwing-Sirocco the Dawn come out." From out of a blue vortex came a tall-standing bird with a human-like muscular build.

"Wait, I know that monster," Yusei compiled. "Crow, is that you?"

"Yeah, it's me," the figure answered as he pulled off his black disguise. Crow was dressed in a way that made him stand out from most other people: spiky orange hair, green headband, a series of markings on his, including an 'M,' thick brown vest, orange shirt, and green pants and shoes.

"What are you doing here?" the black-haired man questioned him.

"I'm looking for you," Crow answered back. "I didn't find you at your place. Then I remember seeing you get on a recycle boat with two kids. What gives?"

"Long story short, when I went to donate some blood," Yusei summarized as he placed one hand on the girl's shoulder, "Luna was the beneficiary and wanted to repay me by bringing me here to the city."

"Touching. It really is," the Blackwing duelist replied. "We'll discuss this when the duel's over." Crow pulled another card from his hand and placed it on an open monster card zone.

"I call in Blackwing-Gale the Whirlwind," he continued. "With one Blackwing out in play, I can summon Gale to back up the first. Plus, once per turn, Gale can wipe out half of your monster's attack points." The small and purple bird opened its wings and unleashed a wind torrent on Pikeru, bringing its attack strength to 600.

"Go Gale," Crow declared, "attack Pikeru!" The small bird flew at Pikeru in a slicing motion.

"I play my Negate Attack trap," Luna countered as her trap flipped up. "Now your attack is blocked and the battle phase is over."

"I'll set one card and leave it at that," Crow concluded.

"I'm up then," Luna said as she drew to hold five cards. "During my standby phase, Pikeru adds an additional 400 points to my score for every monster I have in play." A downpour of sparkles showered on the girl, bringing her life points 4,400.

"Next, I'll summon Cure Mermaid to the field," the girl continued as a storybook mermaid appeared next to Pikeru. "Now I'll have her attack your Gale the Whirlwind." The mermaid held up one hand and flung a blue slash at Gale, which immediately shattered it. Crow stood his ground while his score decreased to 3,800.

"To make sure your Sirocco won't move," she continued while reaching for another card, "I use Swords of Revealing Light. Until your third end phase, you can't attack." Crow looked up to see three bright swords coming onto his field.

"I'll end my turn." The girl concluded. Now she was ahead, having dealt the first blow. In the background, Yusei nodded to support the girl.

Crow stayed silent as he drew to hold four cards. He pondered a bit before figuring out his move.

"From my hand, I'll summon Blackwing-Mistral the Silver Shield," he stated as a dark blue bird with a silver mask flew in. "Next up, I'll tune Sirocco with my Silver Shield." Both Blackwings flew up in a gust of wind and feathers to become a new creature.

"Say hello to Blackwing Armor Master!" Crow hollered while a black and feather-style armored bird humanoid swooped in, ready for battle.

Luna was struck in awe in the presence of Crow's mighty Blackwing synchro monster.

"Next up is my Dust Tornado trap. With it, I can blow your swords off my field," he explained while swirling winds took down each sword holding Crow's monsters in place. Suddenly, Luna's face formed a scared expression. Now Crow was free to attack.

"Go Armor Master! Blow away Pikeru!" Crow declared. The armored bird flew in a flash and Pikeru vanished in a veil of wind, bring Luna down to 3,100. Blackwing Armor Master flew back to Crow's field, ready for the next round.

"A little shaken, but I'll keep going," Luna wheezed while drawing her fourth card. "First, Cure Mermaid's effect activates, granting me an extra 800 points." The girl was enveloped in a light blue glow, indicating a sign her life points went up to 3,900.

"Now I call in Sunlight Unicorn," Luna said, quickly getting her voice back. In came a mythical unicorn, light bluish in nature, horn and all. "Next up, I'll play my unicorn's special ability. With it, I can flip over the top card on my deck. If it's an equip spell, it's added to my hand. If not, it returns to the bottom of my deck." The girl placed her index finger, middle finger, and right thumb on top of her deck and picked up the top card. She nodded in agreement, a sign she got an equip card.

"I'll think I'll go ahead and play the card I just got," she said while placing it on the field. "By equipping Bountiful Energy onto my unicorn, if it goes to the graveyard for a synchro summon, I can inflict damage equal to half of its attack points." Sunlight Unicorn glowed bright green in response to it being equipped.

"To follow that up, I'll play Lightwave Tuning," the girl continued. "Since my unicorn is level 4 and a light attribute monster, it becomes a tuner monster."

"It what now?" Crow asked, sounding surprised.

"Next up, I'll tune Cure Mermaid with Sunlight Unicorn," Luna added as her monsters leaped into the sky, fading away in a stream of light. "Yusei, I thank you for trusting me with your most valuable monster. I won't disappoint you. Now I bring out Stardust Dragon!" In from the sky flew the thin and light blue dragon Yusei fought to get back.

"Don't forget, because of Bountiful Energy, you take 900 points of direct damage," Luna reminded her opponent. A stream of energy launched from her graveyard to Crow, shaking him and reducing his life points to 2,900.

"So it's Armor Master versus Stardust Dragon," Crow summarized. "This'll be good. I can tell."

_You heard Crow: his signature monster (this is before he got Black-Winged Dragon) against Stardust. Who comes out the winner? Keep up with the story to find out. Plus, I wish I knew someone like Luna; she's the ideal perfect little girl: sweet, adorable, and caring. Keep your reviews flowing._


	10. Part X

_Let it ring 'round the world: Part X is up._

"There is one thing I should alert you to," Crow stated. "Armor Master doesn't take any damage nor can it be destroyed in battle." If Luna had gone into battle not knowing of the Blackwing synchro's immunity, Stardust would be destroyed.

"That's where this card comes in," the girl responded, holding up a card. "With Synchro Mirror, I can switch the special abilities of any synchro monster on my field with one on your field. In other words, Stardust Dragon becomes invincible for this turn." When it was activated, the dragon and armored bird glowed in correspondence to their color schemes and swapped them.

"Go Stardust, attack!" she tried to declare. The dragon's wings spread out and it launched itself at Crow's Armor Master, destroying it on contact.

"That's not good," Crow squeaked while he looked at his monster once stood. One of his best monsters was gone in one fell swoop.

"I'll place one card face-down to end my turn," the girl concluded.

"I'll draw then," the Blackwing duelist said to hold four cards. "Let's have Blackwing-Blizzard the Far North join the fray." A white dove-like bird, only with a bigger beak, flew in, ready for duty.

"With Blizzard's special ability," Crow explained, "I can bring back any level 4 or below Blackwing in defense mode. And I choose Gale the Whirlwind." A blue vortex appeared on the ground and Gale floated up in a blue color.

"Since there's at least one Blackwing on my field," he continued while selecting another card from his hand, "I can summon Bora the Spear as well." A lance-bearing bird humanoid emerged in a veil of feathers. "Next up, Gale's ability activates, cutting Stardust Dragon's attack points in half." The eyes of the bird in defense position glowed red and launched a barrage of wind, lowering the dragon's strength.

"Go Blizzard! Blow Stardust off its feet!" Crow declared. The dove-like bird flew fast enough to become a flying spear.

"Go Synchro Deflector!" Luna exclaimed, flipping her trap card up. "Now your attack is negated and one monster on your field is destroyed. Like your Bora." Crow whipped around to see the lance-bearing bird explode in a shower of pixels.

"Guess I'll stop here," the Blackwing duelist concluded.

"My turn," the girl stated to hold a single card. "I play Tuner's Harvest. For every tuner monster on my opponent's field, I can draw one card." Luna reached and drew to hold two cards.

"I play Big Bang Shot," she said, holding up an equip card. "Not only does Stardust Dragon gain 400 points, but it gains a piercing effect as well." The dragon coursed with new power, increasing its attack points to 1,650.

"I think I'll go after your Gale the Whirlwind," Luna commanded the dragon. A ball of energy built up in its maw and fired at Gale, vaporizing it and reducing Crow's life points to 2,550.

"Next up is a quick-play spell: Second Rebound," the girl added. "If a creature on my field destroys one of yours and inflicts damage, it can attack again." Stardust launched another blast of energy, obliterating Blizzard and bringing Crow's score to 2,200.

"That's all I have for this turn," the girl said to end her move.

"You're good, kid," Crow complimented Luna as he drew to hold three cards. "But how will you stack up against Blackwing-Shura the Blue Flame?" From another veil of feathers appeared another bird humanoid with blue-colored feathers and massive wings.

"Shura takes down Stardust!" Crow hollered as his monster slashed at the dragon's neck and annihilated it. Once Luna's score became 3,750, Crow held up a single finger as if he had more to play.

"Now Shura's special ability kicks in," he explained, "which means I can summon another Blackwing from my deck with at most 1,500 attack points, like Kalut the Moon Shadow." From out of nowhere came another bird, half of Crow's height, with an extravagant display of yellow feathers atop its head.

"Kalut attacks you directly!" he exclaimed while the bird used its talons to tear at Luna and reduce her score 2,350.

"Easy, Crow," Yusei tried to warn his friend. "She's only a child."

"Don't worry Yusei," Luna cautioned her savior. "I'll be fine. After all, you've given me some of your strength." She drew to hold one card in her hand.

"I use Monster Reborn to resurrect Stardust from the graveyard," she stated as the dragon returned in a curtain of light, ready to battle. "And I'll have it attack your Moon Shadow!" The beast built up another blast in its maw and launched it, extinguishing Kalut and reducing Crow's score to 1,100.

"She's holding her own out there," Yusei thought. "Just don't let up."

Crow stayed quiet as he drew to hold three cards again. His face looked worried, an indication he might lose. With limited options available, he switched Shura into defense position and continued to stay silent.

"Cat got your tongue?" Luna asked, feeling confident as she drew another card. "In any case, I'll bring this to a close with Nitro Unit. By arming this to Shura, when it's destroyed in battle, its attack points are taken out of your life points." Crow immediately bowed his head in defeat.

"Go Stardust Dragon!" the girl declared as the beast took out the Blackwing and triggering the equip effect, bringing Crow's score to zero.

"Alright Luna, you won," Yusei congratulated the girl on her victory. She slowly dropped to her knees, slowly panting in exhaustion.

"Yeah….I did," she exhaled. "I probably should've mentioned that I tire out quickly after a duel."

"What do you mean? Do you not have the physical and mental endurance?" Crow questioned the girl as he walked closer to see what was happening.

"I kind of do have the endurance," Luna answered back, "but I mainly use it to maintain my connection to the world of the duel spirits."

Yusei and Crow looked at each other confused at what they just heard. Yusei removed the duel disk and Crow carried the girl to a nearby crate so she could regain her strength.

_Now Luna has revealed her connection to duel spirits. Will Yusei and Crow believe her words? Keep watch for Part XI. Also, I know almost exactly how I should end this story. But if any of you all have suggestions for plot elements/additions, let me hear 'em. _


	11. Part XI

_Herm Edwards says it best: Why not? The story will keep going for as long as it can._

While Luna slowly regained her strength from her extenuating match with Crow, he and Yusei were trying to make sense of what the girl had revealed to them. They decided it would be best to have Luna explain all this duel spirit world business.

"Okay Luna," Yusei requested, "what's this about a connection with the world of duel spirits?" He and Crow each got down on one knee in order to communicate better with the girl.

"Well," she began to say, "It all started back when I was three years old. At that age, everyone had billed me as a dueling prodigy. But one day, after a duel, I fell into a coma and didn't come out of it for a month."

"Whoa, whoa, back up," Crow halted. "You were in a coma as a child?"

"Yes, I was," the girl calmly replied.

"I am SO relieved that didn't happen here," the Blackwing duelist apologized.

"Anyhow, while I was in that coma," Luna continued, "my mind was transported to the Duel Monsters Spirit World. The resident spirits of this world looked after me and treated me as one of their own. All the while, Ancient Fairy Dragon kept watch over everyone and everything in this world. Right before I left, I made a promise to Ancient Fairy and all the spirits that I'd protect them from any evil that would threaten them. Then I came out of that coma, completely and totally fine."

"Seems a little farfetched, don't you think so, Yusei?" Crow questioned his friend. "I mean, I buy the coma part. But all this about spirits and an Ancient Fairy Dragon, I'm not sure that's possible."

"You have a point there," he responded to Crow's stance on the story, "but I think it could be plausible. After all, this girl showed me that anything is possible when she braved the seedy landscape of the Satellite to find me."

"Whatever floats your boat, man," Crow said, shrugging his shoulders. "I think I should be getting back to the Satellite. The kids might be wondering where I am." He waved farewell to Yusei and Luna, gathered up his disguise, and walked off to find a boat going to the Satellite.

Yusei lifted the girl up off the ground and carried her to his runner, so that they could return to the Tops. 

The runner was parked outside and the black-haired man carefully brought Luna back inside. He placed her on the living room couch and folded up his jacket for Luna to use as a pillow.

"How do you feel?" Yusei questioned the girl in a soothing voice.

"I'll get my strength back in no time," she answered softly.

"I was impressed on how well you wielded Stardust Dragon against Crow," he complimented the girl. "He's a tough duelist to defeat. But you kept your composure throughout the duel."

"Yeah, well, I was inspired by how you stood against Jack," Luna answered back. "I did my best to make sure Stardust stayed on the field as long as it did." She reached into her pocket, pulled out her deck, retrieved the dragon card from the stack, and held it out for Yusei to take back.

"As long as you managed to win," he stated as he took the card from Luna, "that's all you needed to do." The two stayed quiet until a pattering of footsteps broke the silence.

"Guys, have you seen this?" Leo interrupted waving a section of the day's newspaper in his hands.

"What are you talking about?" his sister questioned, slightly irritated.

"This," the male twin pointed out as he placed the newspaper on a table, opened to an ad about Jack Atlas.

The ad read that the champion of New Domino City was going to hand-select a duelist for him to take on a later date to be announced that night. The match itself would be televised worldwide, so everyone could see. To find who would be dueling against Jack, they'd have to tune into a news conference on television.

"Looks like Jack wants to make his revenge against you for all to see," Luna said to Yusei after looking up from the newspaper.

"Whatever he wants to have happen, I'll be ready for him," Yusei replied. 

When the sun had set on the horizon, the twins switched on their flat-screen television to New Domino's all-dueling channel, a network specifically devoted to covering all duels in the city and beyond. The first image on the screen was Jack shoving reporters and security personnel out of the way to get to the podium.

"Alright, let's get this show on the road," Atlas commanded at the media in attendance.

"Jack," one reporter spoke up, "in your last duel, when it looked like you were going to lose, the cameras showed you smiling and snickering about something. Can you explain that?"

"The great Jack Atlas does not laugh about anything when it looks like he might lose," the champ referred to himself in third person. "I managed to win. That's the most important thing."

"Perhaps my duel against him has affected his mentality," Yusei hypothesized for the twins.

"Yes, but what could you have found so humorous in a dire situation in front of millions of people?" the same reporter asked again.

"I'm telling you right now what I do every single week!" Jack answered in an annoyed voice while slamming his fist on the podium. "Every single week I put my heart and soul into this! **I don't go out there and laugh. It's not funny. Nothing's funny to me.****I don't want to go out there and get in embarrassed during a duel in front of everybody."**

"I retract my question," the reporter answered.

"Anybody else want to question my work ethic?" Jack quizzed the rest of the media. "No? Then let's move on. Regarding the ad I sent out to everybody in the city, I know who I want to duel."

Yusei and the twins leaned closer to the television in anticipation.

"Yusei Fudo," Atlas said as the camera zoomed in on him, "if you're watching this, I'm making my challenge to you public. We will throw down this coming Saturday. And believe me, victory will be mine." Jack walked away from the podium, continuing to push people out of the way.

Luna and Leo looked at Yusei to see how he'd respond to Jack's challenge.

"If you want to throw down, Jack," Luna's savior stated, "then so be it."

_Now Jack and Yusei will fight each other again. One note: Jack's news conference is reminiscent to that of Derek Anderson's following the Cardinals' defeat on Monday Night Football. It's just about word for word in one paragraph. It truly is amazing. Anyhow, keep the reviews coming and be on the lookout for Part XII. Maybe I'll put in another football reference. _


	12. Part XII

_Alright then, let's hope Part XII gets you all more than the last one._

The day of the match came in the blink of an eye, but it wasn't the match that was the only thing on the city's mind. Various people were trying to figure out who Jack's opponent was. There wasn't anything that could be found on Yusei. Plus, Jack's recent tirade regarding his previous duel had been replayed on multiple news channels time and time again. News pundits were going as far as to debating who stepped out of line first: Atlas or the reporter that asked the critical question. Needless to say, the level of excitement and anticipation in New Domino was expanding exponentially.

Yusei had just finished gathering his cards together. Right as he was walking to the front door, Luna and Leo scampered up to wish him well on the duel.

"Break a leg out there," the male twin spoke as he and Yusei bumped fists. The two of them then looked at the girl, who was twiddling a card between her thumbs.

"Take this with you," she said meekly, holding the card out. The black-haired duelist pulled the card from Luna's hand, took a glance at it, and inserted it into the brace on his left arm.

"Don't worry," Yusei tried to reassure the girl. "I'll be just fine." After he exited the home, Leo tried to get his sister to follow him to the television.

"Is everything okay?" he questioned his sister.

"Ever since we brought Yusei here, I've been ignoring you," Luna summarized in a solemn tone. "I'm so sorry and I hope you'll forgive me."

"No worries, sis," the male twin answered back. "You're thankful to him for giving you the blood you needed and you want to be around him as a sign of gratitude. Right now, the best we can do is root for Yusei on TV." Luna gave her brother a smile and situated herself in front of the television for pre-duel coverage and analysis. 

As Yusei navigated the streets on his bike, he pulled out the card Luna gave to him right before he left.

"Your spirit will be right alongside me for this thing," he thought as he re-inserted the card back into the brace. 

He reached the stadium where he and Jack would have their fated rematch. Jack wanted to get even with his former friend for rattling him and actually defeating him. Yusei pulled in just in time to see Atlas on every screen in the stadium, giving some kind of speech.

"Can you feel that thing beating inside of you? Can you feel it?" Jack questioned the audience. "It's your heart. It's beating with excitement. That excitement brings energy. Can you all feel that energy emanating around the stadium?" The crowd responded with cheers and applause.

"I'm here to show Yusei that he's not about to beat me on my own field. He and I will bring our A-games to the table, but he'll see why I'm the top duelist in the world," the champ finished as the crowd roared with cheers. Yusei, unfazed by all the hostility around him, rode up next to Jack on the racetrack.

"You sure have a way with words," he told Jack.

"Well, you and I know this duel is bigger than they already know," Atlas responded as he pulled his visor down. "And my retribution against you will be swift. So get ready."

"Fine," Yusei answered as he pressed a button on his right throttle to activate Speed World.

"Let's ride!" both duelists declared as they rocketed off, ready to throw down.

"I'll kick things off," Jack stated as he drew to hold six cards. "First things first, I call in Mad Archfiend." To the left of his runner appeared a nightmarish fiend with some kind of mouth separating its upper and lower body.

"And I finish my first turn with one card face-down," Atlas concluded.

"Looks like I'm up," Yusei chipped in as he drew his sixth card and the speed counter totals for each duelist increased to one. "I summon Healing Wave Generator in attack mode." Above Yusei came some kind of mirror, only with light bulbs around it.

"Now I'll attack with my generator," he added. "Plus, your monster's side effect switches it into defense mode whenever it's attacked." Each bulb glowed brightly and emitted a bolt of energy at Jack's defensive creature, destroying it on contact.

"I'll set two cards and end my turn," Yusei concluded.

"Don't fall behind," Jack warned his opponent while his hand count increased to five and both duelists had two speed counters. "And don't let Powerful Rebirth scare you either, 'cause now Mad Archfiend returns just as powerful as before." His face-down card flipped up and brought the fiend back with more attack power and an extra level to boot.

"Next up is Dark Resonator," Atlas added as the tuning fork wielding fiend emerged next to his other monster. "Now these two will join forces in a synchro summon!" Dark Resonator transformed into three green, rotating rings and surrounded the archfiend, revealing it to be made of five stars. From out of a stream of light emerged a monster Yusei already knew.

"Behold the almighty and all powerful Red Dragon Archfiend!" Jack declared as his signature took flight. "And it's coming after you!" The dragon built up a fireball in one hand and launched it at Yusei's monster, burning it.

"I use my Defense Draw trap," Yusei countered as his face-down card shielded him from the attack. "Now my life points are safe and I can draw one card."

"Thank goodness," Luna responded relieved. "He survived that attack."

"Looks like all I can do is set a face-down card," Atlas said to end his turn.

"My draw," Yusei responded as his hand count to five and both speed counter totals increased to three. "I play the Angel Baton Speed Spell. With at least two speed counters, I can draw two cards and drop one in the graveyard." He pulled two cards and discarded one, as per the spell's effect.

"I activate my Graceful Revival trap card," he explained as his trap flipped up. "Now I can bring back a level 2 or below monster from my graveyard in attack mode, like my Tuningware." A small robot with a wok for a head emerged onto the field.

"Next up I call Junk Synchron into action," he added as the orange armored warrior came out. "Plus, I activate another Speed Spell: Double Double. With two monsters on my field and three speed counters, I can double one of their levels." Junk Synchron glowed as its level increased to six.

"Next up is Tuningware's effect," he explained. "If it's used for a synchro summon, it counts as a level 2 monster." Junk Synchron pulled its rip cord to become six rings around Tuningware, revealing its two stars. From another stream of light emerged another dragon.

"Fly down, Stardust Dragon!" Yusei declared as his beast swooped in. "Plus, with Tuningware's other effect, I can draw another card." Yusei pulled to hold four cards in his hand.

"Dragon vs. dragon," Jack said. "This ought to be good."

_The duel is underway and both duelists have their heavy hitters ready to go. Jack's speech to the crowd is similar to those made by NFL players Ray Lewis and Brian Dawkins. Will Yusei come away as the victor? Or will Jack crush him? Keep reading and reviewing to find out._


	13. Part XIII

_I would've put this up sooner but I'm prone to procrastination; onto Part XIII._

"I'll hold my stance and set one card," Yusei said to end his turn. Stardust Dragon continued to loom overhead him, while Red Dragon Archfiend circled around above Jack.

Back at the Tops, the twins were entranced at what they were seeing on television. Atlas had used his signature monster countless times to decimate his opponents. Now there was a second dragon that might actually stand up to it.

"Don't let Jack get inside your head," Luna mentally warned her savior.

"My turn," the champ boasted as he now held four cards and accumulated another speed counter to hold four. "I call forth the Burning Sage!" (Lv. 2, ATK/400, DEF/300) From within a fireball came an aging wizard (appearance similar to Emperor Palpatine), with a candle in one hand and a book in the other hand.

"Next up is the Nightmare Archfiends trap," Jack added as his trap from last turn flipped up. "And I'll bid farewell to my sage to activate it. Now 3 Nightmare Archfiend tokens are summoned to your field in attack mode. Plus, whenever one bites the dust, you take 800 points of damage." Three strobes of light surrounded Yusei's field and produced three thin pitch-black fiends.

"There's a reason why I chose to sacrifice my sage," Atlas explained, holding up his right index finger. "See, when it's sent to the graveyard for a spell or trap effect, every face-down card you have is held without activation." Yusei looked at his face-down card to see it covered by a flame.

"With everything in place, Red Dragon attacks one of your tokens!" Jack declared as his monster launched a fireball, burning its target. Yusei tried to shield himself from the embers as his life points dropped to 2,200 from the battle and effect damage combined. His counter total dropped by one as well.

"That'll do it for me," the champ concluded.

"Then I'll go," Yusei wheezed as he drew to hold four cards and four speed counters. "I play my Rightful Ownership trap." With the sage's effect from last turn gone, his trap was free to activate now.

"With this little number, any monsters you summoned on my field are returned to your field," he explained as the tokens levitated to Jack's field. "Now's my chance to chip away at some of your life points!" Stardust built up a blast in its maw and fired it directly at one of Jack's tokens, leaving only one. The champ weathered the blast as best he could but still lost 1,300 points combined, leaving him with 2,700.

"I'll set two cards and end my turn," the black-haired duelist spoke. 

"Leo, I don't think I was clear enough," the girl said with a slight sob in her voice.

"What do you mean?" the male twin asked, not sure what his sister was getting at.

"Throughout my whole anemia ordeal," she told, "you stood by me for support and morale. After my transfusion and finding Yusei, I put you out of the picture. I never should've done that. It's just…" Her explanation was cut short due to her voice cracking up in a tearful breakdown.

"Hey, hey, it's all cool," he tried to reassure his sobbing sister. "Things are still hunky-dory. You've got your blood transfusion and I have my sister still walking about right now. Don't beat yourself up over this. We're supposed to be rooting for Yusei." Leo gave his sister a quick hug and turned his attention back to the television.

"Maybe he's got a point," Luna thought as she wiped her eyes clear with her sleeve. 

"You know, Yusei, it seems kind of poignant when you think about it," Jack stated as he drew to hold four cards and five speed counters.

"What do you mean?" Yusei quizzed his opponent.

"Think about it, before you beat me, I had an impressive unbeaten streak going," the champ explained. "But, just like Brett Favre's streak of 297 straight starts came to an end because of a shoulder injury, my streak was halted by you. Longevity in the world of competition is treasured. Just as the NFL had #4 starting every week for 18 years, it was common for me to win. No longer the case now."

Strange as it did, Jack made sense. When one gets involved in some kind of sport or competition, that person wants to leave a monumental feat behind. It's these kinds of feats that draw people as audiences, for a shot at witnessing history. Just about everyone watching the duel never saw Jack defeated by Yusei, so it was off of the record.

"I release my Nightmare Archfiend token in order to bring out Big Piece Golem," Atlas said as the last token folded into a portal and a cylindrical rock with arms and legs came out. "Now it's a dragon v. dragon battle royale!" Jack's dragon built a fireball in its fist and hurled at Yusei's beast.

The twins embraced each other for the worst. They watched as Red Dragon Archfiend launched its fiery barrage on Stardust. Should it connect, Yusei would lose.

"I activate my trap, Dark Spirit of the Silent," the Stardust wielder countered. "Now your dragon's attack is called off and I can bait your golem into attacking my beast instead." The flame slowly fizzled away and the golem, against its will, ran straight into Stardust, self-destructing on contact. Once again, Jack stood his ground as his life points dropped to 2,300. Both duelists were now separated by just one hundred points. It was anybody's game now.

"I'll place this card face-down to finish my turn," Jack growled.

"I'm up then," Yusei said as he drew to hold three cards and five speed counters. He looked at what he drew and it was Luna's card. This was the opportune time to use it.

"I summon Morale Angel," he said as a female angel (LV 3, ATK/900, DEF/1100) dressed in battle gear descended from the sky. "You see, once per turn, I can pump the attack points of another monster on my field by 500 for every card in my hand until the end of my turn." The angel released a transparent green glow around Stardust, infusing it with more strength and bringing its attack strength to 3,500.

"That's….my monster," Luna gasped in awe. "He's really using it."

"What's the deal, Yusei?" Jack questioned him. "I never thought you'd resort to using fairies, let alone one with such low attack power."

"For your information," Yusei answered back, "this fairy was given to me by a child who's shown me that kindness really does go a long way. She's living on now because of me, and her fairy is now a key part of my victory."

_I hate to do this to you all, but this is where Part XIII ends for now. The next one should come in between a day or two. Keep your reviews coming; plus, looks as though Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal will succeed 5D's next spring. What are your thoughts?_


	14. Part XIV

_FYI, Morale Angel is a fictional card. Just letting you all know. Now to Part XIV._

"Alright Stardust Dragon, attack!" Yusei declared as his monster launched what looked to be the final attack. Jack's dragon slowly disintegrated in the assault until there was nothing left of it.

"I use my face-down card, Raider's Retribution," Atlas said as his trap flipped up, shielding him from the attack. "If a monster of darkness on my field is destroyed and I take battle damage from its destruction, this trap reduces that damage to zero and fires it back at you with twice the force." A dark-purplish laser strike from the trap hit Yusei, bringing his life points to 1,200.

"Then I guess one trap card deserves another," the black-haired duelist countered as he activated his remaining face-down card. "With Synchro Destructor, since Stardust Dragon took out a monster on your field, half of that monster's attack strength comes out of your life points. But since it was a synchro monster as well, that damage is doubled!" Jack panned up to see Red Dragon's silhouette coming right at him. The sheer power brought his life points to zero and his runner to a steaming halt. It had been decided; Yusei took down Jack Atlas.

The crowd was extremely quiet. They had witnessed something they had never thought possible: Jack losing a duel. Plus, this loss was official. Yusei rode up next to Jack to ensure he was perfectly fine, at least physically.

"Looks as though the better duelist won," Atlas said in a low tone. "Well done, Yusei."

"I did what I could to win," he replied. "Had I not drawn Morale Angel, you'd have won." Yusei restarted his bike and rode away from the arena. Atlas decided to draw the top card on his deck, just to see how the duel might have gone had he drew this card. Sure enough, it was Crimson Fire. That would've put the duel in Jack's favor. 

Yusei returned to the Tops to be welcomed by an overly ecstatic pair. It was most likely safe to say that the twins were maybe the only ones rooting for the wielder of Stardust Dragon.

"Way to earn your stripes," Leo congratulated Yusei with another fist bump. The two looked over to see Luna just standing a foot away, being a little shy.

"Your card was the X-factor in my victory today," the black-haired duelist said as he returned Morale Angel to its owner. "Consider this the equalizer: if I helped you to keep on living, you helped me win today." The girl held the card in her hand and wrapped her arms around Yusei as a thank-you.

The doorbell rang as an envelope slid through the mail slot. Leo hopped over to retrieve it and see what it was. The return address was the hospital where Luna received her transfusion.

"Well, what is it?" the female twin asked in anticipation.

"From what I understand," the boy read, "there's some kind of gala happening tomorrow night for those who've had a blood transfusion. This event is meant to celebrate the lives of those who got to live on and to thank the donors responsible for helping these people in their time of need. It's a formal event, and Luna, you can bring two guests with you."

"Well, than I guess you two should accompany me tomorrow evening," she stated. 

After the sun had set for the day and New Domino switched from "ON" to "OFF," Yusei took charge of dinner and fired up some cuisine from the Satellite: a vegetable stew with ham chunks, lima beans, and a tomato-red broth. The twins found it delicious and managed to clean through the entire batch.

Since Leo ate the most of all three, he lied down on the couch, hoping he'd be hungry again soon.

"Is your brother always like this after he eats something good?" Yusei asked the female twin.

"Pretty much," Luna chuckled, "but he'll rebound in no time. There's also something I have in mind for tomorrow evening. It involves you, though."

"What are we going to do tomorrow night?" Yusei quizzed the girl, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm going to see if I can speak to everyone tomorrow night and tell them my story of survival," Luna spelled out.

"Okay…..what's my role in this?" the black-haired duelist asked.

"I'm going have you come up on stage so I can show everyone who saved my life," the girl continued. "Plus, I'll have to say that you're from the Satellite."

"You're going to do what now?" Yusei responded, slightly surprised at Luna's plan.

"Look, I had my doubts about what person you'd be," Luna explained. "But I think that if I show people that not all those from the Satellite are bad, then you'll be accepted."

Yusei took a brief exhale and pondered about what the girl had in mind. There was the possibility that the city security forces would arrest him and throw him in the slammer for trespassing into the city. On the other hand, maybe those in attendance would look past Yusei's roots in the Satellite and recognize his generosity. There was no clear sign as to what would've happened. 

A full day passed when the event arrived. Yusei stayed in his usual attire, seeing as he didn't have any formal wear. Leo was decked in a royal blue jacket and shorts with a red tie. Luna was dressed in her light pink dress with a light purple sweater to help keep her warm.

The trio decided to walk to the gala, since it was being held in a convention hall right down the street. The red carpet leading inside had a row of flowers on either side. There was even a doorman to keep watch over who went in.

A huge number of people showed up as well. Just about every table had filled up in the convention hall. A loose estimation of those for the gala would be over 150.

"Well, Luna," Yusei said to get her attention, "let's hope your plan will work. If not, there're more than enough people here to haul me to the Facility."

"Don't worry," the girl reassured her savior. "Things will work out."

_Will Luna's plan work? Is it possible that Yusei could go to the Facility? Did anyone catch my reference to Pinky and the Brain? Keep reading to find out. Review as well._


	15. Part XV

_I'll cut the suspense and get to Part XV._

Yusei and Leo staked out a spot in what could be described as the middle of the convention hall. Luna, on the other hand, was searching for the host of the event. She wanted to be part of the speakers that night. From out of a group of people, she spied a familiar face.

"Hey doctor, over here!" the girl shouted to get the man's attention.

"Well, if it isn't little Luna," the burly doctor greeted the girl. "You seem to have rebounded nicely from your transfusion. What can I help you with?"

"Um…I'm hoping to be a speaker for tonight," she requested timidly. "Is there any way possible that I can get up on stage?"

"You've come to the right person," the doctor answered as he pulled a notepad from his suit. "Just let me pencil you in, and….there. When you hear your name, just come up to the podium."

"Thank you," Luna said as she shook the doctor's hand. "I've got quite a story for you all." The girl scampered back to find her brother and Yusei.

"Is everything set?" the male twin questioned his sister as she came up to their table.

"Yep," Luna responded upbeat. "I'm getting a shot to speak tonight."

"I'm still not sold on what you hope to get across to everyone," Yusei stated, slightly pessimistic. "I mean, what's going to be the ruling reaction when you say that you were saved by someone from the Satellite?"

"Come on Yusei," Leo popped in. "Things will be fine. Luna's on top of everything."

"Exactly," the girl assured. "Besides, I'm positive that some people may have been given blood from the Satellite. They just don't know it."

"If you say so," the black-haired duelist signed as he panned around the room. 

"Good evening everybody," the doctor/host greeted as he stepped to the podium. "Thank you all for coming. We're all here to celebrate the survival of those who've received blood transfusions over the past year and to thank those who selflessly gave their blood. Before we get to our first group of speakers, we have a buffet set up. So dig in."

The word "buffet" caught Leo's ear and he raced off to the left side of the hall to find anything that would satiate his appetite. Yusei and Luna found this humorous.

"Looks like I know how to get his attention now," the girl chuckled as Yusei nodded in agreement. The two followed suit as they took their time following the boy.

A couple of minutes passed until all three claimed what appealed to them. The female twin returned first with several pieces of cantaloupe, watermelon, pears, and other fruits. Yusei was second with a collection of barbecue meats: pulled pork, brisket, sausage, turkey, and ham. Leo brought up the rear with a cheeseburger, cooked to medium, with any and all toppings possible stuffed into it.

"Are you sure you can finish that thing?" Yusei asked as he mentally sized up the boy's burger. "It's almost as big as your head."

"Yeah Leo," the girl interjected. "The last thing we want is for you to get sick off that thing. I know you like to eat but this is overkill."

"Relax you guys," the male twin downplayed at their remarks. "I totally got this." 

As the first group of speakers got under way with their speeches, Yusei polished off his plate of barbecue. Luna was on the tail end of her fruit. Leo did manage to consume the burger described by Yusei as bigger than his head. Now he was stumbling through being overstuffed.

"You should've listened to us," Yusei stated as he ran a toothpick in between his teeth. "Just be sure you're paying attention when it's Luna's turn to speak."

"But it was so delicious and tasty," the boy groaned and gurgled.

"Alright, that wraps up the first group of speakers," the doctor/host said as he clapped his hands for them. "We've got a little musical entertainment, and then we'll get to our final group." A pair of musicians, roughly college age, each stepped to the stage with a guitar and electronic piano keyboard.

"Okay you two," Luna said to get their attention, "I'm up in this group. Do I look fine?" Yusei answered by nodding yes and Leo, still stuffed and unable to speak, gave her a thumbs-up.

"Thank you," she whispered relieved. 

"Next up is a little girl known as Luna," the host said as the audience clapped for her. She took a gulp and walked up to the stage.

"When I was diagnosed an anemia a while back," she began to say through the microphone, "things went upside-down in an instant. I remember the doctor telling me that it would be quite some time until a stock of my blood type was available. It was hard on me and my brother. Leo, if you have enough strength, wave your hand for the audience." The boy struggled to put his arm up in the air and wove it around like a helicopter blade.

"He had a little too much to eat this evening," she described as an anecdote. The audience chuckled at her remark.

"Anyway, I waited day after day, week after week for the call that I'd be getting a transfusion," Luna went on in her story. "Then one day, after my brother and I had gotten back from school, the phone rang. The hospital had gotten some blood of my type in. So we rushed over." She paused for a brief instant to gauge the audience's reaction.

"After my transfusion, the two of us had figured where my blood came from," the girl continued. "Turns out….my blood transfusion traced back to the Satellite." The audience gasped at this revelation.

"I had a similar reaction when I found out," Luna added. "But I came to this conclusion: if someone from the Satellite was willing to be generous, no matter who received the donation, then maybe, just maybe, not all citizens of the Satellite are bad people." The audience immediately began talking amongst themselves. Luna looked back to the table where Leo was and saw Yusei wasn't there. She looked round saw him walking up to the stage to back her up.

"You may not approve of that," she interjected as the audience turned back to her. "And it may shock you to learn that….I even travelled to the Satellite and found the man responsible for giving a second chance at life. He's even right here: Yusei Fudo." The audience gasped again when they saw him standing next to the podium.

_Yusei is now in plain sight for the audience to see. What will they do to him? Does Luna step in to defend him? Stay tuned for the epilogue. Which means this story will conclude right then and there. Keep reading and reviewing._


	16. Part XVI

_Alright everyone, the day you didn't want to come is here: the arrival of Part XVI._

"That guy's from the Satellite," one voice spoke out.

"He's the one that defeated Jack Atlas on national television," another voice hollered out.

Everyone in the audience began talking amongst themselves about what they were seeing. Some even got up and tried to rush the stage, with the idea of capturing Yusei and bringing him before the city security forces.

"Do something," the black-haired duelist said to the girl. "They'll stop at nothing to get me."

"Everybody, please stop and listen to me!" Luna commanded through the microphone. Suddenly, the hall was so quiet, even the slightest creak could be heard by everyone.

"Don't you see what's happening?" the girl asked the audience. "You're willing to capture a blood donor and have him arrested."

"But that guy broke the law by coming to the city," another random voice said. "So he must be punished."

"Does that really even matter?" Luna questioned the audience again. "What you're all guilty of is an unfair prejudice. Sure, there are criminals and all sorts of other bad people in the Satellite. But I can safely say that there are others with good hearts and intentions in the Satellite. Yusei is living proof of that." The audience slowly murmured amongst themselves.

"Yusei, let me ask you this in front of all these people: when you went to give blood, did you really even care where it went in the world?" the girl quizzed him aloud. Yusei's answer was "no" in the form of a nod.

"What was your motive for wanting to give your blood?" she asked again, this time taking the microphone off of the podium and holding it up to Yusei's mouth.

"It was something I've always wanted to do," his voice echoed throughout the hall. "As I've gone through my life, I've done everything I could to be a helpful person to everyone around me. I'm honored to have been the one to donate to a wonderful girl in need." He patted his hand atop Luna's head.

"Do you see my point now?" the girl asked the audience a third time. "All those from the Satellite are not bad people. While we here in the city fret over we don't have, people like Yusei are learning to make the best out of what they have, which is what we, as a society, just toss aside. They only want to see their world and our world brought together. I believe there're so many deserving from the Satellite that just want to be treated like all of us here. Is that so hard?"

Those in the audience began looking at each other, slowly grasping what Luna had just told them.

"We can't go on treating others from the Satellite like our trash," she began to wrap up. "We shouldn't be unfair to those that don't deserve it. How would you all feel if you had a lot less than you do now?" The audience slightly gasped at the last remark from the girl.

"That's my sister!" Leo belched out to break the silence, still feeling the aftereffects of his meal. The male twin began to clap his hands. Another person followed Leo's lead and began to clap as well. More and more joined in, and it wasn't long until the entire hall was applauding Luna. 

When the event drew to a close, several people had gone up to Yusei to apologize to him, get a handshake, and a few photo opportunities. Others had gone up to Luna to congratulate her for an emotional and rousing speech. The gala had proven to be a huge success. 

"Luna, you sure do have a way with words and getting others to believe in 'em," the male twin said as he congratulated his sister. "Sorry about the belch from before."

"It's okay," she reassured her brother cheerfully. "As long as you were listening like everyone else, I could care less."

"Guys, I have something to tell you," Yusei chipped in on the conversation as they were walking back to the Tops.

"You know you can tell us anything," the girl answered. "What is it?"

"I think it's time I returned to the Satellite," the duelist said in a solemn tone.

"But…why? Don't you like us?" Luna responded shocked.

"That's not true at all. Truth be told, I love you both for bringing me here and taking me in," Yusei admitted. "But I feel that I have to return to the Satellite so I can spread the news of what's to come in the near future."

"Are you referring to the city and Satellite finally coming together?" Leo quizzed.

"Yes," Yusei answered simply. "I have a strong feeling that the message from Luna's speech will make its way to the higher-ups. It'll also go around this city and gain enough supporters for it to be reality." They had reached the front door, where Yusei had his runner parked. As he retrieved his helmet and put it on, he felt a pair of hands tugging at his jacket.

"We want to come and say goodbye to you before you leave," the female twin spoke first. "Please?"

"Alright, get on," the duelist gently commanded the twins as he started up the engine. 

The trio arrived at the same location where they first came back. Lucky for them, there was a boat ready to head out to the Satellite with a few other people.

"Well…I guess this is it," Yusei said first.

"I'm glad I got to see you bring your talents to New Domino," Leo interjected as he and Yusei bumped fists. "You really handled Jack very well." The two looked at Luna, who had her stare fixated at the ground. Yusei gently nudged her shoulder with his hand to get her attention.

"I really don't want to see you leave," the girl finally said, sounding disheartened. "But I won't stop from doing what you have to do." The duelist got down on one knee so he could look her in the eyes.

"You never know what might happen," Yusei summed up for the girl. "But I will promise you and your brother this: we will meet again. By then, the city and Satellite will be one." Luna hopped into his arms and wrapped her arms around Yusei's shoulders. The boat horn went off, signaling it was ready to ship out. The duelist got up and wheeled his runner onto the boat just as it pushed off the dock.

Luna stood there watching the boat as it got further and further out of sight. Her brother came up next to her to watch as well.

"I'm sorry that I gave Yusei more attention than I did for you in these recent weeks," the girl admitted. "I just want to tell you that you're the best brother a girl can hope for."

"Gee, Luna," the boy answered back. "That means a lot to me. As long as you're happy, than I'm happy for you. And you know what? I do think we'll see him again." The two joined hands as they saw the boat become a speck on the horizon.

"Thank you Yusei," Luna thought. "For everything you've done for me. I won't forget you."

_Well, there you have it. This is how I wanted it to end. As for what happens after this, it's whatever you want it to be. Merry Christmas and thanks for reading. Don't forget to review as well._


	17. Part XVII

_Let's see if I can tie up any loose ends with an epilogue._

Luna's speech resonated throughout the city following Yusei's departure back to the Satellite. Several small grassroots campaigns popped up in New Domino, each one urging that the city and Satellite come together. They all merged with another until it was hard to find a citizen _not wanting _to see the city and Satellite come together. The small girl never thought her speech would have this much of an impact.

A year had progressed since the twins last saw Yusei on a boat floating back to the Satellite. They had both gone through their morning routine of readying for another day at Duel Academy. After traversing numerous flights of stairs to get down to street level, the two had encountered an unexpected but welcome sight.

"Come on, Luna," the male twin reminded his sister. "We're gonna be late for—what in the world?" The twins walked out to see a march going past them. Each participant was dressed in either all light blue or cleaned-up versions of what Satellite citizens typically wore. They even caught at the signs being held by some of the marchers. Each one had the same message: "City + Satellite = Society."

"Wow, looks like people really want this to happen," the boy commented to his sister. "And you made this all happen."

"I know and I'm thrilled this is actually happening," Luna added. "But I'm tired of waiting. I want to see Yusei again." The twins walked down the street in the opposite direction in which the march was taking.

"I'm on board with you," the male twin stated. "I want to see Yusei too, but we have to be patient. Everything will fall into place soon enough." The twins picked up their pace as they reached the tail end of the march.

"Wherever you are, Yusei, we'll be waiting for you," the female twin thought to herself as she looked up to the sky.

* * *

_Meanwhile, in the Satellite…._

Yusei was riding around the streets of the Satellite, observing the clean-up efforts that the city security forces had implemented with the denizens of the Satellite.

"Looks like things are taking a change around here," the biker thought to himself. "But I think it's time I explained the role I have in this." He revved his engine and veered to the one place he once called home as a child.

Yusei ventured to the edge of the wooded part of the Satellite, where a sizeable house had been established. He set his runner to "park," hopped off, and walked up to the front door, where he rang the doorbell.

"Yusei, it's so nice to see you!" his foster mother sang as she opened the door and squeezed him in a hug.

"It's nice to see you as well, Martha," he wheezed. "But I'm here to talk to you about something."

"Then come in, come in," she ushered him inside and shut the door. "I'm working on a stew for the kids. Come to the kitchen." Yusei followed her into the kitchen, wherein Martha resumed sweeping some chopped vegetables in a rolling pot of stock and began chopping some more.

"Have you noticed how things around here are starting to look…..improved?" the black-haired duelist questioned aloud.

"Yes, I have," Martha answered. "I've heard that the city and Satellite may finally be united. Isn't that something?"

"There's more to it than you or anyone else here realizes," Yusei added. "What would you say if I said I had a role in this happening?"

"What are you talking about?" the elder woman pondered as she swept in some scallions.

"Well, a while back, I was found by a girl from the city who had received my blood donation for a transfusion," he explained. "Apparently, she was so gracious that she and her brother managed to sneak me in to New Domino as her way of giving back to me. While I was in the city, Jack somehow tracked me down and forced me to duel him or risk being arrested."

"And I take it that you defeated him," Martha interjected. "You're the only one I know capable of standing toe to toe with Jack."

"Yeah," Yusei clarified. "Anyway, after I defeated him for a second time, which was televised, the girl received an invite to some get-together about lives saved through blood transplants and wanted me to go with her." He paused long enough for Martha to stir in some herbs to her stew.

"When the three of us were at this thing, the girl went up on stage to tell her story about her life being renewed 'cause of my blood donation," Yusei continued. "Then she said I was from the Satellite."

"How'd the crowd react?" Martha asked as she added some salt to the pot.

"Not good at first," the biker answered. "But the girl pointed out that if someone from the Satellite is willing to help out a person, no matter where, then not all of us are bad people. After we left, I told the twins it was time for me to go."

"You just told them that, plain and simple?" the elder woman quizzed her foster child.

"I did," Yusei nodded. "Although they weren't on board with the idea, I told them that I had to go back to spread the notion that this separation from New Domino would be over soon." The two of them heard the rapid pitter-patter of footsteps approaching the kitchen.

"Martha, Martha, you come see what's on the TV," a small boy begged. "You gotta see! You gotta see!" Yusei and the foster mother exchanged glances with each other and followed the boy to the living room.

As they entered the living room, where some other orphans had gathered to see, a news anchor was on the screen, recapping the latest breaking story.

"If you are just joining us, we have learned that the long standing statute that keeps our city and the Satellite barred from contact has been repealed," the anchor read off a script. "New Domino and Satellite are one society now." The orphans cheered and high-fived each other, while Yusei got his helmet and ran out to his runner. Martha noticed this and went after him.

"Where are you going?" she hollered to him as he got on his runner.

"I've got a promise to keep to that girl I told you about," Yusei summarized. "Now that our society is one with New Domino, I'm going back." The visor on his helmet was set down on his eyes and he sped off to the one place he could only get to the city now: the boats.

* * *

He managed to make it to the Satellite shipping lanes just as a boat was finished being loaded with products bound for the city. When no one was looking, Yusei got on with his runner and hid from view. The boat was untied from the loading docks and launched for the city.

"Get ready, Domino City, I'm coming back," Yusei thought as he gazed out on the horizon.

* * *

The twins got wind of the repeal while they were in school. The students all seemed to have negative views on it, aside from the twins. Luna, in particular, was ecstatic on the inside of this finally happening. After they were dismissed from Duel Academy for the day, they decided to walk by the body of water separating the city and Satellite.

"Do you think Yusei's looking back at us from the Satellite right now?" the female twin inquired her brother.

"He just might be," the male twin agreed as the boat Yusei was on docked further down, unbeknownst to the twins. He wheeled his runner off, looked to the right, and saw them, looking back at the Satellite. The biker found a nearby wall to park his runner by and trotted over to the twins, making sure they didn't notice him. Yusei was looking to surprise them.

"What do you think he's thinking right now?" Luna pondered aloud when a tap was felt on her and Leo's shoulder.

"I was thinking that I really missed you two," a familiar voice rang in their ears. They turned to see Yusei standing behind them with open arms.

"Yusei!" they shouted with glee as they jumped into his embrace and were latched against him. He let them down and got on one knee to see eye to eye with them.

"Does this mean you're staying?" Leo asked in anticipation.

"You know it," the biker answered. "The statute was repealed and I got on the next boat bound for the city." Yusei turned his gaze to Luna, who was wearing a smile as wide as the sun's and eyes that sparkled with hope.

"It's hard to believe you're back already," Luna sobbed with joy. "I'm just so…" She ran short on words and wrapped her arms around Yusei's shoulders.

"Is it all right if I stay with you two for a bit, at least until I can get on my feet here?" Yusei requested.

"By all means, stay as long you want," Luna pleaded. "As long you're here in the city." The female twin finally let go after hugging her savior for a spell, walked over to his runner with Leo, and all three revved off to the Tops, relieved to be back together once more.

_I thought about doing an epilogue and decided to make one before I questioned it. I think it turned out pretty good. What say you all? Sappy or just right? I'm also thinking of starting another multi-part story about Yusei reaching out to a New Domino citizen by writing a message in a bottle. Nobody else take that idea. I'm not sure when or if I'm going to start. Anyway, stay cool, everyone, and stay tuned._


End file.
